


Stories based off my favorite characters book2

by SweetInspirations



Series: Stories based off my favorite characters [2]
Category: Disney - Fandom, Dreamworks - Fandom, Voltron - Fandom, X-Men - All Media Types, etc - Fandom
Genre: Bucky Barnes - Freeform, F/M, Grey's Anatomy - Freeform, Jane - Freeform, Loki - Freeform, Shiro - Freeform, Thor - Freeform, Victor Creed - Freeform, lotor - Freeform, magneto - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24171421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetInspirations/pseuds/SweetInspirations
Summary: Victor and Logan are driving back home from a Christmas eve part. Victor drank a little too much eggnog and there is traffic.
Series: Stories based off my favorite characters [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744582





	1. Too much eggnog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor drinks too much eggnog and traffic sucks

Logan sighed. Traffic was horrible due to the fact that it was December 24th and it was snowing like crazy. He and Victor we're heading back home to meet the others after their friend had invited them to one of their annual Christmas eve parties. Victor had, had a little too much egg-nog so he was fast asleep in the back of Emma's car, of whom they were borrowing it from. Well okay, that's a lie. Victor just told Emma that he was taking her car and well dragged Logan off before Emma could bat an eye-lash. Right now, it didn't seem like they would be going anywhere for a while. 

"Mmmm, Logan?" Victor slurred.

"Uh-huh?"

Nothing.

Logan looked up at the rear-view mirror to see Victor fast asleep. Was he hearing things or was Victor trying to ask him something and fell asleep again? Logan decided that it was probably the latter. Traffic was moving a little bit but, it would probably be an hour or more before traffic started to speed up a little. Suddenly Victor shot up.

"Well hello, sleeping beauty! How was your nap?" Logan asked. A small smirk was plastered across his face.

Victor grunted before answering" I gotta go" Logan sighed and looked back at the unmoving cars.

"Well Vick, Your gonna have'ta hold it cause I'm not sure how long until traffic starts moving" Logan swore he heard Victor let out a small whimper. He felt bad for his brother even thou he could be a humongous jer at times, other times he was well....sweet, sensitive, kind. Logan knew there were no bottles in Emma's car because he had gone shopping with her and the girls earlier this morning. 

An hour passed and the cars only moved a few feet before stopping again. Logan watched as Victor looked out the window his thighs were tightly pressed together. "Mngh.....Logan?" Victor whined. "C...can't I just go outside?" 

Logan shook his head " No Victor. You're not going outside. I can tell you really have to go and if you go outside we don't know if the cars could start moving again. Plus you probably wouldn't be able to stop.....you know-ing"

Victor growled a little and continued to stare out the window. It would be embarrassing if the others found out he wet himself like a child. But just thinking about the word "Wet" made Victor pee himself a bit. Victor gasped and quickly crossed his legs hoping logan wouldn't be able to see the wet patch on his jeans. Or smell it either. But Logan did. Plus if he were to completely lose control Emma would kill him both literally and figuratively.

10 minutes past and they still didn't move. Victor felt like he was dying. 

"Logan....I...aaah....I...ngh...really, really have to pee" Victor whined, his voice going up a series of octaves. Multiple spurts over the course of ten minutes escaped and had dampened not only his boxers but also the front of his jeans. 

Then finally by osmosis, they started moving again. Not just an inch or a foot but they were really moving. Logan started speeding a little just for the sake of his brother. Six months ago Logan wouldn't have cared at all if Victor wet himself or not but now, thanks to Xavier, he and his brother had a real brotherly relationship. These days, Victor would without a doubt risk his own life to not just save Logan's life but also other people's lives. Logan cursed under his breath the moment he could hear those sirens. He started to slow down just as the police car turned the corner but, to his surprise, they just passed by them and drove off into the night. Logan was about to start driving again when a small whimper came from the back seat. By this point, Victor wouldn't be able to hold it much longer. Logan sighed, "It's okay bud, just let all out" Upon hearing those words Victor finally allowed his bladder to empty all of its contents. For about 15 minutes the only thing that could be heard was Victor's bladder and his moan's of relief. Finally, Victor was done and it was about another 5 minutes of silence before he spoke up, "Emma's gonna be pissed." Logan let out a small chuckle. "She'll understand"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its so short


	2. North's secret roommate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exactly what the title says.

North let out a small chuckle as he read through the children's letters. Some of them were sad, some were hilarious and others were too cute. The door opened to reveal an exhausted and obviously drunk Pitch. Pitch climbed onto North's lap and buried his face into the seemingly older male's chest. North smiled down at his friend and started to stroke up and down Pitch's spine which emitted a series of purrs from the shorter male. North continued to read through all the children's letters until he got to one letter that made his heartache. It was from Pitch.

Dear Santa,

I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused you. Please don't put me on the naughty list anymore. I promise with all my heart that I will be good. No promises on the not scaring children part. I do promise that I won't use fear to hurt people or cause them great pain. Please forgive me for all the wrongs I have done. I hope you and the guardians can forgive me and hopefully they will accept me too.

Pitch.

North smiled and kissed the top of Pitch's head. Suddenly the door burst open.

"NORTH! We checked Pitch's lair and he's......." Tooth stopped mid-sentence at the sight in front of her. Bunny, Jack and Sandy couldn't believe their eyes either. 

"What on earth?" Was all Bunny was able to say.

Some of Sandy's dream sand went over to Pitch and created some sort of dream. It was a small child who had the same hairstyle as Pitch but was no more than 4 or 5 years old. A boy and girl who both appeared to be 7 ran over to Pitch grabbed his arm and pulled him into a bedroom. A man and woman were sleeping in the bed when the children starting jumping on the bed. The parents got up and they all ran down the stairs to see a small tree with presents underneath. Pitch picked up the one that said: "To Kozmotis Pitchnier". 

Pitch woke up and rubbed his eyes. He looked around the room to see the other guardians staring at him. Pitch wriggled around in North's lap. It felt like everyone's gaze was burning holes into him. 

"Ummm.....Were those your parents?" Jack asked. Pitch's brows furrowed but then realization appeared on his face.

"N.....no. We never had Christmas. It wasn't created until North came." Pitch said in a shy voice. He looked down and realized that he was sitting on North's lap which caused the tips of his ears and his cheeks to turn bright pink. He quickly climbed of North's lap and walked toward the door only to be stopped by Bunny.

"Where do ya think you're going?" Bunny asked.

"To my room......." Pitch slowly trailed off and looked at North.

"It's okay Bunny, he lives here" Pitch walked out of North's office and disappeared down the hallway.

"WHAT!" Bunny, Tooth and Jack shouted at the same time.

"He can't live here! What if he tries to kill you! What about my fairies?!?" Tooth shouted, the guardians hadn't see Tooth so riled up since the last fight they had with Pitch.

"Tooth it's okay, Pitch has had 2 years to try and killed me but he hasn't," North said in a calm voice.

"NO! It's not......wait....what? Tooth suddenly started to relax a little but she was still mad.

"He has been living here for 2 years and ya didn't have the audacity to tell any of us?" Bunny had his hands on his hips, his footing tapped against the floor very angrily.

"Pitch pleaded with me not to tell any of you because he was afraid"

The only other person who seemed to understand was Sandy who decided to stay out of the conversation. Good idea.

North stood up and exited his office with the others on his heels.

"But still North. At any moment Pitch my go back to his old ways" Jack said.

North sighed. "Pitch is my friend, he's also a brother and a roommate and nothing will ever change that." North let out a small: "oof" when Pitch literally jumped into his arms. He squeezed Pitch tightly, never letting him go. 

Sandy used his dream sand to let North know he was okay with his decision. After a while, the other guardians finally came to an agreement that Pitch would follow some rules and if he broke those rules there would be consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate eggnog. And I'm too young to drink. Sooooo eggnog is a nuuuuuuuuupe for me. Also, use Grammarly. Its really good.


End file.
